Murphy's Law
by unperfectwolf
Summary: Gen, Connor McManus, Murphy McManus . oneshot . Nobody touched Connor but Murphy.


**Murphy's Law  
By** unperfectwolf  
**Archive:** let me know first, yes?  
**Rated:** pg  
**Fandom, Pairing:** Boondock Saints, Gen: Murphy McManus, Connor McManus  
**Summary:** Nobody touched Connor but Murphy.  
**Disclaimer:** not mine, never was mine, never will be mine. all is Troy Duffy's.  
**Word Count: ** 707  
**Authors Notes: **I saw the movie in theaters and it was amazing and I noticed that Murphy always dives headlong into everyone and Connor stands back and watches. Errors will be fixed as I find them, so feel free to point them out.

**MURPHY'S LAW**

Nobody touched Connor but Murphy. It wasn't something that had ever been said, but if you were around the twins for more than five minutes you knew that the only person allowed to touch him was Murphy.

The boys at the bar had seemingly always known. From the time the twins had first ventured in, you could touch Murphy, rough him up some, but you left Connor alone. Nothing ever _happened_ when you touched him, and it wasn't like he flinched from contact, but there was a subtle stillness that came over the twins and the tenseness that came into Murphy when someone tried to throw an arm around Connor, or tried to nudge him, that seemed to be warning enough.

Murphy always seemed to be in the middle of a mock brawl or pushing into a group and managing to touch everyone at once as he told his tales and verbally sparred with them all. Connor was never in the middle, but was instead on the edge, watching them all carefully.

Newcomers didn't always notice right away, but they got the picture soon enough. Not touching Connor wouldn't be something that they would come to a conscious decision about, but being careful around Murphy always was.

Because Connor was always watching and was always right there if anything involving Murphy got out of control, and Connor could be intimidating when it was called for. Both of them could back his warnings up, too.

Murphy was loud and playful and was almost like a puppy, always moving and most of the time getting into trouble.

Connor was quite and sure of himself, and there was a deadly force that seemed to be able to radiate from him.

The first time the boys at the bar had seen them fight together had been the last time they'd even thought about being on the other side. Murphy alone was a typical Irish fighter, one that could just keep going and could manage to get himself out of just about any tight spot.

But when Connor and he fought together…

They worked so well together they didn't need to even look at each other to know where they were. They let each other take care of themselves, but they were at their back, making sure that nothing happened.

Both seemed to take pride in their ability to watch each others backs, and no matter what shape they were in after a fight, they always grinned at each other, and the others knew that they were missing something.

Murphy fought for the love of the fight, but there was a ruthlessness in Connor that told everyone there that no matter the consequences, Murphy came first, and he'd do anything to protect him. It was as obvious, but they saw the same thing in Murphy more often. Anytime anyone came too close to his twin, that light would come into his eyes and anyone who knew them knew to watch out.

Murphy could touch Connor all he wanted. He would often do so, a hand on his shoulder, an arm thrown around him, ruffling his hair or a soft punch to his arm. A lot of the time the touching was unconscious, just one of them leaning into the other and the other leaning back, supporting them with their presence.

Nobody questioned any of this, half out of self preservation and half out of acceptance.

Sometimes a new guy wouldn't get the hint quick enough, wouldn't understand the twins stillness as the warning it was, and would still attempt to nudge Connor about something, or even rough him up like everyone else did to each other. Then it wasn't Connor's deadly calm that scared them off, it was Murphy's harsh words and quick fists.

No matter where he was in the bar, he'd be at his brother's side in a second, right in between him and whoever was bothering them. Everyone else would watch with interest as the newcomer backed off, usually with his hands up in surrender, and Murphy relaxed.

They always stayed side beside for the rest of the night after times like that.

But, no matter the night or the drinks or the crowd, nobody touched Connor but Murphy.


End file.
